The process of forming electronic devices is commonly done in a processing apparatus that has the capability to sequentially process substrates, (e.g., semiconductor wafers) in a controlled processing environment. For example, a spin coating chamber may be included in the processing apparatus to perform a spin coating process to a substrate.